Kiss Me
by Melis
Summary: When Soubi comes for a visit, Ritsuka ask for something a little out of the ordinary! Soubi x Ritsuka Yaoi, shonen ai!


1_**Kiss Me**_

_**Ritsuka x Soubi**_

_**By: Melis**_

_...I. W.a.n.t Y.o.u T.o. K.i.s.s M.e..._

His ears twitched at the slight draft that suddenly blew through the room

His first reaction was to whirl around in his chair and face who or whatever it was, however, he had a good idea of who to expect, not to mention how _he_ would react...

Quickly, he returned his eyes to the computer screen before him, arranging the various pictures he had taken into albums.

"You have a lot of pictures of me."

He gasped, his eyes wide, cheeks burning.

"Soubi!" he shouted, spinning in his chair now.

The male stood opposite him, his hair blowing some from his movements. His coat was off and draped over his arm, a light blue sweater hugged his well toned chest, while his jeans cascaded down his long legs. And his eyes, they shimmered, his lips pulling into an alluring smile, the excitement plain on his face.

"Ritsuka." he spoke kindly, closing his eyes now as he greeted the boy before him with a slight bow.

Ritsuka blinked, his ears twitching some, along with his tail as the alluring voice touched them.

"Wh-what is it, Soubi?" he managed, looking away from his attractive Fighter.

Soubi blinked, tilting his head some, then smiled sweetly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you."

Ritsuka blinked, gulping some, butterflies fluttering wildy in his stomach, made his heartbeat quicken and cheeks darken.

"Is...is that so?" he replied, trying to be casual.

Ritsuka let his eyes meet his friend's noting he was still smiling, still nodding.

Once more he looked away, crossing his arms over his chest, gripping the cloth around them some in an effort to keep himself from doing anything rash.

"W-well, I'm very bust right now!" he stated, raising his chin as he spoke, closing his eyes.

Soubi blinked, tilting his head.

"Really?"

Ritsuka opened one eye to glance at him, closing it quickly with a nod.

"Yes."

With that, he took the opportunity to spin in his chair, once again facing the computer screen, setting his shaky hand on the mouse and moving it here and there as he sorted through his mass of online pictures.

Then he gasped, a warm hand gently resting atop his left one on the desk, another gently pressed to the back of the one on the mouse. Warmth was at his back as well, made him lose his breath when he felt the toned mass, something softly brushing his neck, something warm and soft at his ear.

"You have a lot of me..." they purred.

Ritsuka blushed, closing his eyes tight, his body acting on its own now, tensing, his neck tilting ever so slightly to the left.

Soubi wasted no time, moved his head a fraction of an inch, letting his lips brush against the soft skin of the boys neck, up, under the hollow of his ear, over the tender skin on the lobe, breathing ever so softly his name.

"Ritsuka..."

Ritsuka gasped, his lips tight together, though not for long, parting as Soubi's lips danced against his skin and ear, gave the softest of moans when the Fighter nip ever so softly at the flesh there.

This pleased Soubi, the male moving his hand from Ritsuka's, letting it work it's way up his arm, over his shoulder, then under his arm, went low again, his hand moving slowly up the boys stomach, it trembling beneath his fingers, worked his way up, over the boy' chest, resting it there, feeling the rhythm of the boys heart.

"Soubi..."

Soubi smiled at the sound of his name, at the way Ritsuka had said it, like he wanted him, wanted this. Gently his gripped the boys chest, parting his lips now, his tongue snaking out, slid easily up the boy's ear, then inside it.

_**...Soubi...**_ thought Ritsuka, felt himself blush more as the male worked his hand over his body.

_**...I can't...**_ he thought, closing his eyes more, tensing as Soubi gripped his chest, gasped when he felt the warmth of his tongue against his flesh, then inside his ear.

_**...Soubi...!!**_

"Soubi...!" he cried, gasping as he opened his eyes.

Quickly, he spun in his chair, his arms both out stretched now, both against Soubi's chest, pushing him back.

Soubi stood blinking, though still relaxed, a statue before the young boy. He stared down at his form, Ritsuka's head slumped over, breathing heavily, gasping, his arms trembling, Soubi feeling the vibrations at his chest.

"Soubi stop..." he panted, Soubi tilting his head some.

"Why?"

Ritsuka froze for a moment. Slowly, he raised his angry gaze to his friend, praying he would not notice the deep red on his cheeks.

"Because I said so!" he snapped.

Soubi stared, his expression blank before he smiled.

"You're adorable." he spoke, gently sweeping his hand over the boy's glowing cheek.

"Wh-what?" managed Ritsuka, leaning back in his chair some as he tried to escape his friend's touch, but failed.

"Soubi..!" he cried, closing his eyes tight now as he swatted the male's hand away.

Soubi blinked this time, his hand frozen a few inches from Ritsuka, then slowly, it dropped to his side.

"Alright."

Ritsuka blinked, tensed some at the Fighter's footstep. He looked up now, saw Soubi was sitting on the floor, digging through the pockets of his jacket.

"What are you looking for?" asked the boy, Soubi looking to him.

Ritsuka blinked, his tail swaying some behind him curiously.

Soubi looked away, smiling to himself as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Ritsuka wrinkled his nose, feeling a bit disappointed., snuffing his friend again as he turned his attention back to the computer screen.

It was silent for a while, the only sound that from the clicking of the mouse and Soubi's breathing as he puffed on the cigarette. Ritsuka tried to drown it out, but couldn't his ears turned back now, honed in on the man's breathing, each breath accounted for, each ringing within his ears, made his heart flutter, made his cheeks heat as he recalled his soft voice in his ear.

_**...Ritsuka...**_

Quickly, he snapped his eyes shut, flattening his ears on his head.

"Quite being so loud, Soubi!" he called, focusing on his pictures again.

Soubi blinked, eyeing the boy some.

"As you wish."

Ritsuka froze for a moment, scowling at the computer screen.

_**..as I wish huh...? **_he thought.

And what did he wish right now? Did he wish to stop thinking about what Soubi had done early? Did he wish Soubi to leave? Or, was he secretly wishing for him to continue? To do it all again, only this time...

_**...don't stop...**_

He blinked, cupping a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide, cheeks beat red.

_**...wh-what am I thinking...!?**_ thought the boy.

_**...why am I thinking like this...?!**_

He couldn't figure it out, didn't understand, something stinging his nose now, made his throat burn.

_**...Soubi...!**_ he thought.

_**...This is all Soubi's fault...!!**_

"What are you doing Ritsuka?" called the alluring voice from behind, caused him to tense in his chair.

"N-nothing..." he spoke slightly muffled because his hand was still cupped over his mouth.

"Are you sure? Are you alright?" added Soubi, his voice a bit strained now.

"I'm fine!" shouted Ritsuka, slamming his fist on the desk.

It was silent for a moment, Ritsuka glowering at the keyboard, his lower lip jutting out some as he pouted, noting there really was no reason to yell. True, Soubi had caused this in a way, but it was also his own fault too. He had the choice to ignore it or focus on it, and right now, he seemed to fancy focusing on it, on him, on his warmth, his touch, his voice, his scent, everything...

_**...stop it..! **_he thought, gripping the sides of his head now.

_**...just stop thinking about it...!**_ he commanded.

"Ritsuka..."

He gasped, arms encircling his small frame, tugged him back against the chair and back against them, their locks brushing his own aside, the male resting his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"S-Soubi...!" he managed, his chair moving now, so that he faced his Fighter, was suddenly crushed against their chest.

"Let go!" he shouted, pushing the male away once more.

"Just go! Get Out! Get out!" he shouted, heatedly motioning to the window.

Soubi stood silent, watching him.

"Just get out! All you do is confuse me! Get out, get out, get out!" shouted Ritsuka, his chest heaving now, his arm outstretched, as he pointed at the window, his body trembling, head low with heated cheeks.

Soubi stayed silent, let the words sink in, then slowly, he knelt, picking up his jacket and draping it over his arm, turning for the window.

"If that is what you wish..."

Ritsuka blinked, watching now as his Fighter strode across the room and towards the open window. Slowly, he moved the white curtains aside, and stood there for a moment.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka blinked, wide eyed, blushing madly.

Then, without warning, without hesitation he was moving, was already out of his char and across the room, reaching out, his hand grabbing the blue eyed males and tugging him back.

"Soubi...!"

Soubi blinked, turning ever so slowly to the boy behind him, his own eyes wide.

The two stood frozen, eyeing each other, Soubi sweeping his to the boys hand that clung to his own.

"Stay..." spoke Ritsuka in a whisper.

"Please..."

Soubi blinked again, his expression soft, giving a gentle smile.

"Is that an order?"

Ritsuka frowned, his eyebrows knitting together some, glaring up at the male opposite him with heated cheeks.

"M-Maybe...!"

Soubi smiled more, turning the rest of his body to face Ritsuka, his free hand ruffling the boys hair.

"I'll stay."

Ritsuka looked up at him, his eyes wide, an excited, not to mention delighted, expression on his face.

Soubi took note of this, his own grin growing, moving his hand now to toy with the boys neko ears.

"But, what would you like me to do?" he asked, Ritsuka blinking and blushing from not just his touch, but his question as well.

"I...I don't know...!" he stated, gently moving out from under his friends hand, and moving towards the bed, sitting on it.

He sat there in silence, his arms crossed over his chest again, his eyes on the floor. Occasionally he would sneak a peek at the Fighter, who stood a few feet away, eyeing the pictures posted above the computer. Sometimes their eyes would meet, and Soubi would look away smiling. Ritsuka would look away too, hoping his friend hadn't notice him gawking or blushing. He knew he had.

And the silene was becoming unbearable. The silence was deafening. But what could they do? Not THAT, although they could...though right now just didn't seem like the right moment...for that. And besides, why was he thinking of doing that!? What naughty boy he had become!

But that didn't matter right now, what did matter was Soubi who was kindly waiting for a suggestion not too far away.

Soubi had been mostly quiet, staring at the pictures that hung on the cork board above the computer. He couldn't help but smile, noted of all the pictures there, most of them were of him and Ritsuka. It made him happy, made him feel wanted, loved.

"Soubi..."

Soubi continued to stare at a picture of him with Ritsuka smiling.

"Yes?"

It was silent for a moment.

"...Kiss me..."

Soubi blinked, wide eyed now, slowly turning his head towards the boy.

"...Ritsuka...?"

Ritsuka sat cross-legged on the bed, his chin in his hand, eyes to the floor, his ears down, face beet red.

Soubi eyed him some, smiling at how cute he looked right now, opting to tease him a little bit.

"Why?"

Ritsuka blinked a bit, his eyes wide for a second, then closed them some, him tensing as he spoke into his hand softly.

"Because...I...love you..."

And Soubi was there, his hands on either side of Ritsuka now, bent over some as he leaned in, Ritsuka blushing, their eyes partially open as they stared at one another, closing them slowly as their lips gently touched.

"Soubi..."

Soubi leaned in more now, his hands slowly moving up Ritsuka's arms, gripping them gently as he leaned in, brushing his lips slowly against Ritsuka's parted ones, parting his own as his tongue made its way out, entering the young boys mouth, his arms wrapping around him, crushing the boy to him, kissing him deep and passionately.

Ritsuka gasped at the sudden contact, at the sudden warmth in his mouth, moaning now, his arms wrapped about Soubi, gripped at the males back and shoulders.

At first, he wanted to fight back, but now...now he wanted him, more and more, tilting his head, opening his mouth more, moaning softly as Soubi's tongue licked at his own, slid easily in and out of his mouth, entering it once more as Soubi dipped him back some, deepening the kiss.

Ritsuka moaned, in both surprise and pleasure, the hand that rested on the Fighter's shoulder moved up, buried deeply into his soft tresses. His body crushed against Soubi's felt every part of him, against every part of himself.

Slowly he leaned back, Soubi tracing the boys lips with his tongue, a stream of saliva between their lips, the males hands gently caressing Ritsuka's face, gazing lovingly into his eyes as he spoke.

"I love you, Ritsuka..."

Ritsuka blushed, his expression sad for a moment, then blinked, suddenly feeling weightless, realizing he was falling, falling in slow motion backwards with Soubi following on top.

It was only a moment before the softness of the mattress below caught them, his arms on either side now, Soubi's hands about them, pining them gently to the bed below.

Ritsuka blushed, tilting his head some his eyes still on his Fighters, could feel his body so close against his, felt his heart racing with his own.

Then slowly, Soubi dipped his head, gently gripping Ritsuka's hand and tugging it up some. Ritsuka, closing his eyes slowly, moaning as Soubi's lips caressed his neck.

_**...Soubi...!**_ he thought, his cheeks burning now, as was the rest of his body, and though he was tense, he felt limp, weak against Soubi, unable to fight back.

Soubi didn't seem to mind, kissing the boys neck softly here and there, giving gentle nips as well. Ritsuka moaned softly, tensing beneath him, Soubi releasing the boys hand to return it to the boys face, turning it towards his own.

The boy stared up at him with wild eyes, his small chest heaving, cheeks beyond red. Soubi smiled, gently strumming his thumb against the boys heated skin, moving it down to slip it under his chin.

"I love you, Ritsuka..."

Ritsuka blushed deeply, Soubi's lips once more on his own, felt the warmth as his tongue returned, caressing his own, his hand against his burning cheek again.

Ritsuka moaned into his Fighter's mouth, his arms working their way up his well toned body to wrap about his neck, pulling him closer to him, until it hurt.

Soubi felt the boys arm, and responded, wrapping his own about the young males small frame, one at the midst of his back, the other at the small, holding the boy to him as he continued to kiss him slow and deeply.

Ritsuka crushed himself against Soubi, parting his lips more, using his own tongue to coax Soubi's into his mouth more, moaning against his lips, blushing deeply, his breathing jagged and heavy.

Then slowly, Soubi leaned back, letting his lips linger just close enough to touch Ritsuka's.

"S-Soubi..." Ritsuka spoke breathlessly.

Soubi smiled down at the boy, his own breathing heavy as well, gently running his thumb over the boys lower lip.

Ritsuka stared deeply into Soubi's blue eyes, enjoyed his warmth, his touch, blinking some when Soubi leaned in, kissing his forehead softly.

"Soubi..."

It was silent for a moment, Soubi holding his Sacrifice to him, his lips pressed to the boys brow still, leaning back once more, resting on his elbow now as he gazed down at him.

Ritsuka stared a bit more, then looked away, lowering his gaze some.

"You look disappointed..." spoke Soubi with a smirk.

Ritsuka frowned, shooting his friend a glare before looking away again.

"You stopped..." he stated softly.

Soubi blinked, then smiled again, leaning in to kiss the boys cheek.

"You need just ask...if you'd like me to continue..." he purred, Ritsuka blushing as Soubi's lips danced against his skin.

"I only stopped in the first place because you were breathing so heavily. Was it too much...?" he continued, Ritsuka frowning again, noting he was being teased.

"I'm fine!" stated the boy, gripping the male's shoulders some.

"Really?" asked the blue eyed man, brushing his lips against the boys neck.

"Y-yyeah..." he managed, losing his breath for a moment.

"Mmm.." added Soubi, another soft kiss marking the boy's neck as his.

"Then, what would you like?" he asked, Ritsuka blinking, looking to Soubi with a frown, gripping the males shoulders more.

"You know..." he said, tilting his head some.

"Tell me..." purred Soubi into his ear before drawing back to gaze at he boy he loved.

Ritsuka blinked, gazing up at his lover with a soft expression closing his eyes once slowly, speaking softly.

"Kiss me..."

Soubi leaned in smiling, his lips pressing softly to Ritsuka's once more.

"I love you, Ritsuka..."

"I love you too, Soubi..."

F.I.N

+ Okay my first Shonen- ai based fic and my first Loveless fic. Yay! I was gonna make it smutty and hot but I thought I'd go with cute. The title was inspired by the song "Kiss me" by E-rotic! Anyhoo, LOVE Loveless, these two are quite easy to write for. All in all, it was cute, not the best, but cute and hopefully and good, fast read. Please R&R and let me know what ya think! Hope ya come back for more!! -Melis +


End file.
